Clair of Edward's past
by Olga George
Summary: Edward told Bella that she was his first love, But when you forgot your past How can you be certen? Takes place after new moon!Is this Clair girl all she says she is?
1. Chapter 1 No Bakini!

Clair of Edward's Past.

**Okay Hi! I will add a new chapter at the first chance I get. Sorry if I have bad spelling. And I would love it if you could review.**

**I just want to say something about the title of this fanfic before we start:**** Clair of Edward's past has 2 meanings in the title.**

**1: 'Clair' is a French word for clear, so **_**Clair of Edward's past **_**also means '**_**Edward's past reviled**_**'**

**2: 'Clair' can also be a name, so the title will also mean _'the girl from Edward's past'_ Cool! Don't you think .  
**

**  
I am **_**NOT**_** S.M, and never will be worthy of her and the Twilight realm. (Sobs about not owning Edward)**

Chapter 1 (No Bikini!)

BPOV

Edward was driving me to school in his silver Volvo and holding me close. Charlie was very mad when he herd about the bikes and blamed Edward for everything. Charlie locked my windows and forbid Edward to come in to the house so we only got to see echother at the rides to and from school and work, at school, and secretly in my bed room at night.

"Um… Bella?" Edward said bending down and kissing me on top of my head. I looked around and notest we were at school.

"Sorry I dosed of." I said sitting up and unbuckling my seat belt. Edward laughed and in one buttiful grace got out of the car, around it and opened up the car door.

"Thank you" I said grabbing his hand as we went to are first class. The day went by quickly and I was at lunch sitting next to Edward who was forcing me to eat.

"But I'm not hungry." I protested

"Bella come on just eat so your not hungry later." Edward looked at me with smothering eyes and gave up with a sigh, and took a bight of my sandwich.

"So, may I now why I can't be hungry later?"

"I talked to Charlie and convinced him to let me take you out after school."

"Rely!" I gasped. It was the first time Charlie let me out of the house since the bikes.

"Yep, well Alice pulled a couple strings." Edward said.

"Thank you A lot!" I said walking up and past Edward to give Alice. Alice hugged me back.

"Hey where is my hug?" Edward said pouting out his bottom lip and opening his arms.

I laughed and then sat on Edward's lap and gave him a big hug.

"I love you." Edward wisped in my ear.

"I love you too." I wisped back then kissed him on the cheek.

"So where are you going?" said Alice who had a innocent smile on her face.

"Yah, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Uh, you now I hate surprises!"

"You will like it. I promise. Though you will need to bring a bathing suet.

"Oh no! I'm sorry but my last one got to small." I said but left the part out where my one piece bathing sut is 4 years old. Alice started jumping in her seat.

"Yes!" She nearly yelled. "Now you _need_ to go to the mall, so now you can't complain!"

"No its okay Alice I only need 1 bathing suet so I'l just pick out a random one and be on my way."

"No! I can not let you just where anything and I now the perfect bikini! Ooo this is going to be fun!"

"No bikini!" I said a little too loud and Mikes head turned towards me, then I heard a low grumbling in Edward's chest.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"I don't like Newton's thoughts."

"What are his thoughts?"

"You in a _very _small bikini. That part I'm fond of but the faked that _he _is thinking it gets on my nerves."

"Well I bet I look better in his imagination then in real life." I said.

"Well, why don't you put 1 on and will see." Edward said a big grin on his face.

"Oh yes Bella! It will be so much fun!!!"

"I don't where bikinis." I protested

"It's never too late to start." Alice said

I was going to protest but Edward changed the subject. "We should get to class." I agreed easily.

"Yes! We should." We where near the door when Alice had to skip off in another direction to get to her class.

"Will talk about that bikini after Edward drops us off at the mall." Then Alice bounced off.

**Okay! The **_**first**_** chapter of my **_**first**_** fanfic! Hope you liked it! pleaz review! **

**Oh look at the pretty Review button !**

**You want to click it **

**You want to click it **

**You want to click it **

**Yes I'm physic **


	2. Chapter 2 dangerously beautiful

Chapter 2! (Dangerously beautiful)

**Okay I'm back!!! **

**(Sob…sob…cry…sob) Why did you remind me I don't own twilight? (Cry…sob…cry…cry)**

BPOV

I was so upset. Here I am, In my boyfriends car, Driving to a unknown place, Wearing the smallest bikini I have ever seen. With nothing but a long light bleu tank top on. I felt ridiculous Edward was wearing his dark bleu swim trunks and a white baggie shirt. What made it all word was Alice new Edward was planning this cuz she made me get a bikini wax 3 days ago.

_flash back_

"Come on Bella." Alice said pulling me into a spa.

"Alice, why in hell would I need a bikini wax?" I said.

"Trust me! You will thank me for it later."

_ End flash back_

'Now I do thank her.' I thought.

"Bella what are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"I'm thinking it's a good thing I went to the spa 3 days ago and I am curios." I said sticking to the truth. Edward chuckled.

"Wondering where we are going are you." He smiled at me.

"No, well yes but I'm moor curios about why you would bring a bag of fancy close with us?" I said pointing to the bad in the back seat.

"You will see." He said then came to a stop. I recognized the place immediately.

"The path to are meadow?" I asked.

"Close my love, very close." Then Edward grabbed the black bag and opened my front door before I could even unbuckle my seat belt.

"Thank you" I said, and got on his back. We started running the wind in my face was exhilarating! I loved the feel and thought myself silly to ever need to close my eyes. When we got to our meadow Edward put a blindfold on me.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Don't worry; I will help you in the right direction." Edward said taking my hand and gently tugging me. I followed, felling the flowers brush my legs. After a bit of walking the gowned became a little moor flat and I could hear the water of a stream.

"Okay you can take the blind fold off now." Edward said and when I pulled it off I gasped.

**(I was going to end the chapters hear but I'm not that evil)**

There was a big pond with a small waterfall flowing into it. All the trees around had small yellow Christmas lights on them so we could see where we swam. I turned my head to say thank you to Edward but it got cot in my throat as I saw him. Edward had taken off his shirt reviling his perfect chest.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked looking around.

"I love it!" I said hoping he didn't figure out I was talking mostly about his six pack.

"I'm glad." He said walking over and slowly placing his cold lips on mine.

_Don't Move, Don't Move, Don't Move,_

I was telling myself but my hands seemed to have a mind of there own. They were around Edward's neck and pulling him closer, but I didn't expect his reaction. Instead of pulling away he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Then he let me go. And jumped into the pond. I shrieked as the cold water droplets hit my skin.

"Hey, wait for me!" I yelled pulling off my flip flops. Edward watched me intently and I became extremely self aware. I decided its best to just get it over with so I quickly grabbed the ends of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I could have sworn I herd Edward gasp. As I removed my shirt reviling a SMALL dark red bikini. I knelt over and put my hand into the water. Then everything happened fast, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me under. I swam to the surface and gasp.

"Cold!" I shrieked swimming to a rock. Then 2 cold, strong arms pulled me into a hug before I could retch shore.

"Your dangerously beautiful." Edward said kissing his way up my neck.

"Mmm… Remind me to thank Alice for that later. "

**Okay I'm going to end it here today but I will have the next chapter out RELY soon.**

** For the ppl that want to know when Clair comes in. It will be around the 3rd or 4th chapter, so don't get mad. **

**Review **

**Review**

** Review **

**Yes I want You to Review**

** Well click the poor lonely button ->**


	3. Chapter 3 Yes! and A vison

**Chapter 3 (Yes+ A vision)**

** Okay the Next chappie is up! . LOL. I hope you like this chapter cuz things get interesting!**

** Yes! I am not S.M! How on earth did you figure that out!!!**

We swam for awhile till my stomach interrupted us.

"Time fore the humane to eat dinner!" Edward said. Drying himself off with a towel. Then I jumped out of the pond and grabbed mine.

"Oh, so that's why you brot the fancy clothes. Fore a fancy dinner!"

"You catch on quickly." Edward commented throwing me a dress. I cot it and slipped it on over a Bikini.

It went down to my ankles and was the colour of red wine. There was a slit in the dress that went up my leg, exposing it and allowing me to walkThe top part of the dress had a V neck that went VERY low showing the cleavage I had. It fit perfectly around my curves so I guest that Alice must have chose it for me. Fore finishing touches on the dress there was bleu lace around the bottom of the dress, around the slit of it, hanging very loosely from my short sleeves to my elbow and a long peace of the fabric was around my waist like a belt.

"Beautiful" Edward said when I turned to him.

"Speak for yourself" I said looking at what he chose to put on. It was not that much different from what he wore to prom but still his beauty took my breth away.

"Shall we?" Edward said holding out his arm fore me.

"We shall." I said hooking my arm with his as we walked forward.

"May I ask ware we are going this evening?" I said in an elegant tone.

"Why no Miss Swan, you see it will be another surprise." He said in a much better elegant tone then mine.

"Oh, thank you fore your help Mister Cullen." I said wanting to get him back for the 'Miss Swan'. Edward chuckled softly and let us onto a path that led behind the waterfall.

"A secret passage?" I asked as Edward and I walked into a cave. There was the most romantic thing I hade ever seen! On the walls and around the corners of the floor where white and red candles. They lit up the cave and I could see in the far corner of the room was a table with 2 chairs a elegant white table cloth and a plate that had a silver cover on it.

"Care to dance?" Edward asked.

"I would love to." I said and Edward clicked a button. The music of 'NickelBack' song Far Away, floated into the cave as Edward and I slow danced to the rhythm.

This time, This place

Misused,Mistakes

Too long, Too late 

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance Just one breath 

Just in case there's just one left 

'Cause you know, you know, you know

[CHORUS 

That I love you 

I have loved you all along 

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore 

On my knees,

I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, 

I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all 

I'd give for us 

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know, you know, you know 

[CHORUS 

That I love you  
I have loved you all along 

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long 

I keep dreaming

you'll be with me and you'll never go 

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

So far away 

Been far away for far too long 

So far away Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know 

I wanted 

I wanted you to stay 

'Cause I needed I need to hear you say

That I love you 

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long 

So keep breathing 

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore 

Believe it 

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing 

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it 

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing 

Hold on to me and, never let me go

The son ended and Edward turned the music down so that my lullaby was the background music.

"Come now! Let's get you something to eat." Edward said moving me over to the table. He pulled out my chair for me and when I was seated, he pulled off the silver cover so I could see what was for dinner. It was pork chops with mashed potato and vegetables on the side. Edward pulled a bottle of wine from under the table.

"1957 Italian, Red wine." Edward said as he poured me a glass.

"Thank you." I said taking a sip. It was incredible! It was bitter yet tasted so good at the same time. I put the glass down and started eating my pork chops. Edward would just stair at me but he looked deep into thought like he was trying to say something but another part of him was scared to say it.

"Thank you for the dinner." I said breaking the silence. I put the silver top on the plate and moved the plate on the floor so that the only thing between us was a small candle and my glass of wine.

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"For 108 years I Existed thinking I would never fall in love, but then you came into my life and changed my view of the world." Edward got up and reached into his pocket. I was stunned.

"I can't live without you Bella. Will you Isabella Swan, marry me?"

He got on his nee and held out a box with a diamond ring that had mostly silver but a bit of gold in it. **(I have an image of it on my profile)** At first I was going to say that I was not ready but then another thought came to my mind._ This is not about my parents, this is me and Edward. And I truly do love him_. The realization that I was ready gave me a boost of courage and I said what felt truly right.

"Yes." I said. Edward looked at me in awe and shock for a moment before he spoke.

"Yes?" He said as it sunk in.

"Yes! Edward Yes!!!" I said putting my arms around his neck and hugging him with all my might.

"Oh Bella!" Edward said and backed away taking the ring out from its case and putting it on my finger. Then he leaned forward and put his cold lips to mine.

**A.P.O.V (Alice's point of view)**

"She said yes!" I shrieked. The whole family went happy. I new what Edward was planning and told Jasper but then Emmett herd and told the family, so we where now in the living room waiting for me to see what Bella will say when Edward asks her to marry him.

"Go Edward!" Emmett yelled.

"He deserves to be happy." Jasper said.

"Oh, I always new this day would come!" If Esme could cry tears of joy, she would be balling her eyes out.

"I'm glad he has someone." Carlisle said"We will haft to see if she will move in."

"Oh! That means she will need a bed." Esme always loved fixing up houses.

"It's about time he settled down." Rosalie said. She had been nicer to Bella recently but she still won't say it, you can see its there.

Then images flashed in my head,

_ Bella was standing in our living room door her eyes full of horror. On our living room couch was Edward kissing another girl._

_ "Who do you think you are?!" Bella yelled. "I am Edwards fiancé, Eddie is this your servant?" and then the girl stuffed a big classy ring in Bella's now weeping face._

And then the images faded.

"Alice! Alice!!!" Jaspers voice sounded moor concerned then normal. I grabbed Jasper and hugged him.

"Alice what happened you where screaming 'No!' and 'Get away from him'." Emmett yelled as Jasper hugged me back.

"It's Edward! I saw Edward cheating on Bella!"

** Don't worry Edward doesn't rely cheat on Bella.**

** This is an 'Edward & Bella' fanfic Not a 'Edward & a new girl named Clair' fanfic. It will work out! Trust me!!! . **

**Review!!! **

** Review!!! **

** Review!!! **


	4. Chapter 4 Hunting till Clair

**Chapter 4 (Hunting Till, Clair) **

**Okay! So this is the chapter where Clair makes her appearance!**

** I would like to thank all who read my fanfic and who put up with my bad spelling! Special thanks to those who left a Review!**

** If you think I'm S.M then go to chapter one and save me the trouble of correcting you.**

E.P.O.V

I could not believe it! My Bella! My beautiful Bella! Said YES!!!!! I could not be any moor happy!

"So I will be at your house at noon tomorrow to sleep over at your house because Alice will want to pick some things out for the weddin." Bella said, staring at her ring.

"I could pick you up." I said.

"No, it's okay. I need to drive my truck or its going to get rusty."

"Okay but don't be late." I said.

"If anything all be early." She said. I smiled at that faked, then pulled up in front of Bella's driveway.

"Will you be going hunting?" Bella asked.

"Unfortunately, Yes I will be. But I should be there when you wake up in the morning." Bella nodded and then ran inside her house. I drove my car to my home thinking about how Bella would react if I took her to Paris for our honey moon. _Or maybe Greece! I could rent the 2 of us are own privet Island._ I could see Bella on a beautiful beach as we walked along it holding hands watching the sun set._ If I find some sea shells I might be able to make Bella a bracelet._ I pulled into the driveway and immediately was greeted bye a super jumpy Alice.

"Edward! I saw the whole thing! Oh I am so happy for you!" Alice jumped on me and I hugged her back. I could tell that Alice was hiding something from me but I was too happy to care; besides Alice was probably blocking what Bella's wedding dress would look like. Knowing Alice, she would have it picked out by now.

"So are we going Hunting or what?" Emmett asked.

"Okay! I'm in!" I said

"Hey I'm there!" Jasper said.

"I need a good hunt." Rosalie said.

"Sure, I'm up!" Alice said

"Esme and I will be going to the East side of the forest this time." Carlisle said, and with that we where off. I went north close to the meadow.

"La da, dum… La da, dum… la, la, la … La da, dum." A woman hummed close bye. The melody was soothing. I followed what I heard till I saw a beautiful girl with pale skin, Topaz eyes, Honey colour hair that went down to her shoulders and perfectly curved red lips. She was a Vampire!She wore brown pants that hugged her legs and a bleu shirt that had short sleeves. Her close where dirty, she looked lost.

"Hello." I said and she jumped a foot in the air.

"H-h-hello." She said with a shaky voice. She looked scared. I decided to try and read her mind. _Why dose this boy look so familiar? Is he going to hurt me? _She thought.

"It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you." I said and took a step forward. The girl didn't relax.

"You look lost."

"No, I'm not lost I just need a place to stay because I have no money." She explained.

"I have a guest room at my house if you are interested."

"That would be nice." She said.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Clair." She answered with a sweet smile.

**(Okay, its 1 in the morning and my grandma is at the hospital.) **

**So I need to stop this chapter hear! Sorry I now its short but at least I posted twice in one day! The Next chapter will be out soon so check for it!**

** I love you all! And am looking forward to see you're Reviews! **

**_I Say:_ Review!**

** You say: No I won't! **

**_I Say:_ No don't click the x in the corner of the screen till you click the Review button! **

**You say: No I'm too lazy! **

**_I Say:_ Come on now your breaking my hart by not reviewing, I mean will it kill you! **

**You Say: Well no, But…**

**_I Say:_ Well then! Review **

**You say: Oh fine! **

**Yes! Now I get Reviews!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 I'm in

** Chapter 5 (I'm In) **

**Thank you for the Reviews! **

**Just so you know, I do not have a beta. **

**My Grandma appears to be fine but there will be another check up just to be certain. Thank you fore caring!**

** My underwear says I'm not S.M and they don't lie! (Cry… Cry… Sob.) **

**P.S Sorry for not posting yesterday! I hade writer block. And I think that a good story is better then a fast story! Don't you. >. **

E.P.O.V

"Okay Clair, Well let me call my family and then will get you cleaned up."

I said grabbing my sell phone from my pocket. Clair smiled sweetly at me. I punched in the numbers to Alice's phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello." Alice said.

"Hey Alice, I need you to round up the family and tell them to get home because we have a visitor.I said then wondered why Alice didn't see this coming.

"Oh, okay." There was concern in Alice's voice.

"Bye." "Bye." Alice replied then hung up. I shut the phone and put it in my pocket.

"Okay now come on, I will show you the way." I said and ran home. Clair seemed to have some trouble caching up to me so I slowed down. She smiled at me. What a gentlemen! I heard her say in her mind. That fact made me smile. When we got to the house I led her to the living room.

"Here, I will get you some new clothes.

" I said and went to Alice's room. I grabbed brown pants and a nice pink top. When I got down stairs Clair asked in a innocent town.

"May I use your shower?"

"Yes it's the second door to your right when you reach the second floor. I answered.

"Thank you." Clair said taking her close and going up stairs. Five minutes in her shower and then the rest of the family came in to the house.

"Edward what's up?" Emmett said mad about the hunting trip being cut shor.

"Who's here?" Carlisle asked.

"Her name is Clair." I said.

"Hello." Clair said from behind me. I turned to see her staring at the family a little nervous. I heard a growl and looked at Alice. The rest of the family where staring at Alice who immediately stopped.

"Welcome to the Cullen house, Clair, this is Alice,Rosalie,Jasper,Emmett,Esme and I am Carlisle" Carlisle said his voice calm.

"Thank you." Clair said with a week smile.

"Here let me show you your room." Esme said.

"Again thank you." And with that Clair followed Esme to the third floor guest room.

"Alice why did you growl to Clair?" I asked.

"Well… I don't trust her. … … And she is wearing my favorite pink shirt." Alice said searching for reasons to hate her. I wanted to ask her for the real rezone but Bella was going to get up soon and I said that I would be there for her.

"I'm going to Bella's." I said then ran out the door.

Clair's P.O.V

Esme shoed me my room then left. I sat on the bed and pulled out a sell phone. As I pulled my sell out, a piece of paper fell out with it. I opened it. It was the photo that she gave me. The photo of the boy that I was going to steal from a unlucky girl. I chuckled.

"Hello." she said.

"I'm in." I answered.

"Good! I will be watching from outside."

"Okay." Then She hung up on me. I put down the phone and looked at the photo.

"Oh Edward! Soon you will be mine and your dear Bella will be dead." I said, and then tucked the photo away thinking about the plan that will start tomorrow.

**Oooooooo cliffy!**

** I'm so evil !!! **

**Well hope that you like it! Not allot happened but this chapter dose say a lot of stuff that will be important in the future! **

**Now you now the drill! **

**Review! **

**Review! **

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 I Don't want to

**Chapter 6 (I don't want to do something I'll regret.) **

**Okay! **

**This chapter is full of Drama! **

**Drama!!! **

**And moor Drama!!!! **

**Or at least it should be. You tell me if you think this is full of drama.**

** No, I did not get the name Clair from Clair de lune. It just popped into my head. **

**No I'm not S.M so don't E-mail me saying "OMG I Love Your Book Twilight!!!" **

**Now on with the show.**

EPOV

Bella was going to be at my house any minute so Alice was getting ready in her room. The rest of the family was out hunting. I was waiting in the living room wile Clair was watching T.V.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you … Um mister…"

"Edward, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.I said then watched her eyes widen.

"Edward?" Clair said leaning forward.

"As in Edward son of Elizabeth and Edward Masen.

"Um… I don't rely go by that anymore but yes." _Okay!!!!! How dose she now my parents!!!!!!!!! _

"Oh Edward!!!!" Clair yelled putting her arms around my neck and kissing me firm on the lips. I was in shock, what was going on! Clair hugged herself tighter to me. Okay this has got to stop now! I love Bella! She's my fiancée for crying out loud!

Then I herd a gasp and saw my angel staring at me with a shocked and pained expression.

"Bella." I breathed to low for anyone to hear.

"Who do you think you are?!" Bella yelled.

"I am Edwards fiancé, Eddie is this your servant?" and then the girl stuffed a big classy ring in Bella's now weeping face.

"What." Bella said. In a weak voice. Now her expressions where 10 times worse. Her eyes where red and puffy, tears leaked down her face as she griped the side of the door for support. Bella stared at me with pleading eyes and I wanted moor then anything to wipe that pained look off her face. Alice walked behind Bella keeping silent so that she would not get into the middle of this.

"I don't now what's going on." I answered.

"Edward don't you remember me Clair, Around 108 years ago you proposed to me but then 3 moths later you died of the Spanish Influenza. I was so upset!" Clair said grabbing on to me harder. I looked back at Bella who was shaking her head walking backwards.

"Edward I going to a hotel for the night." Bella said turning and sort of running to the front door.

"No!" I yelled. I hade to let my angel know I love her. She had to understand that I would never leave her again. I got up and ran to her pining her to a wall. She gasped at my fast movement, and then turned her face away from me.

"Pleas Edward, let me go. I don't want to do something I'll regret." I could see the battle going on in her eyes. She was trying not to get mad.

"Bella let me explain what's going on, I…"

"What's going on! What's going on!!" Bella looked me in the eyes and I saw that her anger take her over. I understood that Bella was mad and later she would probably feel bad for what she was about to do.

"Il tell you what's going on! Uh! Edward let me go Dame it!" Bella yelled. I let her go in shock. _I never herd my Bella say 'Dame it' toward me before. Bella must be rely mad!_ I thought.

"A girl goes to her Fiancées house to plan there wedding and caches her fiancée kissing another woman. Then she finds out that her Fiancée actually has to fiancées. So tell me Edward! Do you love her or is she just better in bed, or maybe you have a girl for every day of the week." Bella looked mad but on the inside I could tell she was hurt.

"Bella my lov…"

"No Edward! I don't want to hear it! I get it now! You don't want me. You said it before but I didn't believe you. And the only reason you said that you loved me was because you saw what it did to me when you left and you felt pity for me. Well don't let me ruin your life, here. And with that Bella pulled off her wedding ring and tossed it to me. I cot it and pain hit me in the gut and I didn't try to hid it. Then a sobbing Bella ran out of the house.

"Il make sure Bella dose not get herself into any trouble." Alice said running out of the house to fallow Bella. Then I turned around walking back to the living room to figure out what's going on.

**Okay! I am so sorry I didn't post sooner! **

**Pleas tell me what you think of this chapter! **

**Don't worry this misunderstanding will be sorted out in like 3 chapters. So I don't want you to say**

** "Oh I don't want to read about Bella and Edward breaking up again." Cuz I love Bella and Edward and can't keep them apart for long. I have no clue how Meyer managed to keep Bella and Edward apart for so long!**

** Review or no new chapter! **

**Review or else!!! **

**Review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**  
Thank you for Reviewing !**


	7. Chapter 7 hotel wher the red hair enters

** Chapter 7 (hotel where the red hair enters) **

**Okay! Next chapter time! **

**So sorry for any typing mistakes that happen! I am sorry and do care.**

** One again I am not S.M! But you are stupid if you think I am. (Smirk. ) **

B.P.O.V

I could not believe what was happening I mean come on! This is _Edward_ I saw, not just some boy! Why!!! I thought as I opened the door to my tuck. To my surprise Alice was in the driver seat and then in a quick movement she got out picked me up and put me in the passenger seat.

"You're in no condition to drive." She said starting up the car. I didn't bother arguing because I new she was right the tears from my eyes blearing my vision.

"How could he?" I said.

"Don't blame him." Alice said. "I now Edward and he would never do that! It hast to be a misunderstanding." Alice seemed deep in thought.

"You think I was too hard on him?" I asked. Alice hesitated before answering.

"He'll forgive you … and then find away to blame himself." It was an attempt to humor me but I was not laughing. We reached the Seattle hotel and walked in. There at the desk was a thin man with a go-T mustache and beard, his black hair was slicked back with lots of gel and he wore dark bleu pants and a matching vest over a white shirt.

"How may I help you?" He asked in an over cheerful voice that seemed forced.

"I would like your best room." Alice said.

"Alice! I don't need the best room." I said, knowing that I was going to loose the fight right away.

"I'm in no mood to argue Bella." Alice said in serious tone as she pulled me to the elevators. When we got to the top floor I gasped at the amazing room. It had nice bleu walls with amazing paintings and a big T.V. There where DVD's on the on of the side and books on the other. There where nice light tan couches and a big king sized bed that looked extremely comfy. Alice walked out and when the elevator door closed it took her 3 seconds to have a pillow and blanket on a couch with a chick flick starting to play on the TV. Popcorn was being made and there was a pretty big class of wine on a small coffee table.

"Thanks Alice." I said and lied down on my couch.

"No problem." Alice said as the movie started and the lights went down. I could tell this was going to be a long night.

** 3 hours later **

We had watched 2 movies I gobbled some popcorn and some moor wine. Alice had left to find out what was going on with Edward and this other girl she tells me is named Clair. So I was alone. I felt a cold chill hit my skin I looked back to see that the window was open. I thought that was closed. I got up and shut the window.

"Why, hello Bella." A cold voice said. I spun around and gasped. There At the other end of the room were to big red eyes.

"Victoria" I said frozen with fear.

**OOOOOO Fear the evil cliffy! **

**Well there is nothing moor to say but**

** Review!!!!!!!!!! **

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Red hair and Quileutes

**C****hapter 8 (Red hair and Quileutes) **

**OKAY!!! You won't believe what happened!**

** I GOT A BETA!!! Can you believe it! NO MORE MISTAKES!!! Be sure to say thank you to my new beta in a review! Cuz, you read my fanfic and so you now how much work it needs.**

** Thank you Beta! I love you!!! And I'm pretty sure my readers do too! **

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own her characters! (Sob!)  
But I do own Clair! (Yah!)**

B.P.O.V

"Victoria!" I gasped looking at the piercing red eyes.

"Bella, it's good to see you again." Victoria said in a menacing voice taking a step forward.

"Wish the feeling was mutual." I said gripping the window ledge.

"So, tell me, where's your little boy friend Edward?" she asked.

"I don't believe that that is any of your business" I said, trying to hide how completely terrified I was. Victoria just laughed.

"He's not here is he?" She asked her smile getting bigger.

"No, he's not but he will come." I said. Victoria laughed again and in a flash she was right in front of me putting two fingers on my hair and spinning a strand.

"Still think he'll come?" She asked smelling my hair.

"Yes, and he will destroy you like he did James", I spat at her. Victoria went stiff and then through me at a wall, all happiness in her face gone. I hit the wall and heard a crack. With a searing pain in my arm, I screamed and fell onto the floor.

"How dare you talk about him like that?! You weak little girl!" Victoria picked me up by the neck slowly digging her nails into my flesh. I felt a warm liquid run down my neck And Victoria was holding my throat so hard I couldn't breathe. I knew she was holding back on her strength. Victoria leaned forward her lips touching my throat as she spoke in no more then a whisper.

"You will suffer when you die, I can promise you that. I will take your precious blood slowly so you will feel it as it is being sucked away in fire." Victoria said. My vision was getting blurry and it was not because of the tears. I knew I was fainting and, what was worse, I knew that if I did faint I would never wake up. Just then the door burst open and Paul ran into the room.

"Take one more move and I'll break the girl's neck!" Victoria growled squeezing harder. I tried to let out a scream but nothing would come out of my mouth. I heard Paul yell

"Jacob! Now!" and then saw Jacob jump through the window and lunge at Victoria, turning into a wolf in the process. He tried to get me and Victoria apart by putting his claws in between us but his claws ended up digging into my stomach. Since the claws weren't facing me I did not get the full blow but Victoria did and she let out a fierce scream. When she let go of my neck, I screamed too only my voice was scratchy. The last thing I saw was Victoria disappearing and Jacob looking at me, terror and self loathing in his eyes as he said in a weak voice,

"Bella".

**Okay well we are slowly moving forward in this story! **

**  
Hope you liked this chapter! **

**I tried to put lots of drama in it. **

**Again please Review!**

** If not for me then at least for my new Beta, who was kind and volunteered to be my beta to make my story easier to read for you! Don't you think he at least deserves a thank you! **

**Well hope to get your review **

**MoonInTheTwilight!**


	9. Chapter 9 phone call

**Chapter 9 (Phone Call) **

**Hello! Well I'm posting fast!!! Yah! Good for you!**

** Sorry about not posting in like a week I hade some trouble but its fine now. **

**Well it's the second chapter for my beta! I still can't believe it!!! I got a beta! Make sure you tell him you appreciate in a review! I don't want him to think he's not liked and quit on me.  That would suck!!!**

** Well on with the show!**

** P.S I'm not S.M!!!!!! **

E.P.O.V

Here I am pacing my room waiting for Alice. I cannot believe what's been happening!!!

Flash back-

_And with that, Alice ran out the door following Bella. I walked into my living room. Clair was there, on her cell phone. _

_"Yah… Seattle." Clair whispered into the phone. When she saw me she hung up and slipped the cell into her pocket. _

_"Edward, what's going on? Who is she?" Clair asked me. _

_"Clair, why did you kiss me?" I asked. Clair looked at me like I was crazy._

_ "Edward don't you remember?" Clair looked like she would cry, as if she could. _

_"Remember what!?" I yelled. _

_"Is that why you never looked for me?" Clair asked. _

_"Clair, explain to me! What the hell is going on?" I asked impatiently. _

_"When you and I were human, we met and fell in love." Clair said._

_ "And then you proposed to me." Clair took off her ring. She pointed to the inside of the ring where the words "Edward and Clair in love forever" were etched. _

_"Then a few weeks later you got sick with the Spanish influenza", Clair continued. _

_"They told me you where dead so I tried to commit suicide in an alley way. There was a man there that stopped me. He asked me why I wanted to die. I told him and he asked me if I saw had actually seen body. I answered truthfully that, no, I had not. Then he said that you could be alive. I got so excited. I asked him to tell me where you might be, how I could find you. He said he did not know but he could give me time and strength to find you. I said yes and before I knew what was happening he pressed his lips to my throat and bit down." Clair seemed pained to remember those three days of hell. _

_"When I woke up the man was gone. After I figured out what had happened to me, I looked everywhere for you. And now I have found you!" Clair hugged me tightly. I was stunned. _

_"Edward, who was that girl?" _

_"Can I tell you later?" I said, not wanting to explain anything. _

_"Well, okay." Clair looked unsure then let me go and walked to her room. _

End Flash back -__

__"Edward." Alice said at the door of my room.

"Come in." I said sitting on my couch.

"How's Bella?" I asked.

"She feels horrible about what happened, but I got her to calm down." _Even if she'll have a bad hangover in the morning,_ Alice thought. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"You gave Bella ALCOHOL? She's under age!" I shrieked.

"Well, it worked!" Alice said. I sighed and put my head in my hands. Suddenly, my cell phone started to ring, making me jump. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the ID. It was Jacob! Why would he call?! I thought, opening the cell.

"Hello." I said.

"Edward! Where the hell are you?"

"Where should I be?" I asked.

"Oh! I don't know!!! Maybe at the hospital, hoping Bella will live after surgery!" he screamed. I was horror struck.

"Why is she there?" I asked.

"I will explain later." Jacob said and hung up. I was in my car and driving faster then ever to the hospital. Almost reaching 150.

_Oh! My Bella! Hold on! Please, hold on!_

**OOOOOOO! Okay so hope you loved this chapter!**

** I wrote it the day after I wrote the last chapter so that you don't have to wait for long. **

**Review! **

**Review! **

**Review!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 hospital

** Chapter 10 (Hospital) **

**Allo! Good to see you are still reading this fanfic! **

**This chapter is the 10 so I'm going to thank all the ppl that stayed with me all this time and bothered to Review! **

**Thank! you! Edward911, emaleekay93, RaeRae144, mycaella14, unbrakablelove17, MexicanChick101, csitwilightgal, xotwilightluverxo, tainted-tea, thatonegirl, sarah, and a spechil thanks to … EmmaBites !!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**You have been with me since I first opened this fanfic and you always review! I always look forward to reading your reviews! **

**Okay I am soooooooo not S.M but stop the chit chat we have a story to read!**

E.P.O.V

"Oh my Carlisle!" **(I don't know who came up with that but it's so cool!)** I thought as a drove to the hospital

"What is going on!" I parked into the driveway of the hospital. I rushed in and went strait to the counter.

"I would like to see Bella please." I said.

"Oh yes! ... um… room 53 but you have to wait for her in the room 54." The nurse said as her thoughts rushed into my head. _"Poor Edward, I really don't think she will make it. She was in such bad shape when she got here."_ she thought.

"Thank you." I said rushing to room 54, I smelt Bella's blood by the time I was two floors away from her. _"What is going on?!"_ I thought. When I walked/ran into room 54 there were 2 people there. Charlie and Jacob.

The room was simple, it had to doors one was to the hallway and the other room was to the room where Carlisle was doing surgery on Bella. I smelt her Blood but I was too worried to pay attention to it.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I have no idea! The hospital just called and said, Bella was in surgery and so I rushed down hear to see that Jacob was already in the waiting room." Charlie answered. Then Charlie yawned. "I'm going to go get a coffee. Be back in 5." He said and left.

"What really happened?" I said looking at Jacob who had a pained expression on his face.

"Victoria." He said.

**(I was going to end it here but I thought I would give you a treat 'cause it's my 10th episode)**

"What?!" I screamed.

"It was so weird! She came out of the forest like normal then all of a sudden ran in the direction of Seattle. We fallowed her to a hotel and then saw her go to the top room when we saw Bella at the window. We came up with a plan; Paul was a distraction while I snuck up from behind. I got Victoria off of Bella but then Victoria ran out the window. I got Bella to the hospital as soon as I could." He said and then Jacob's eyes went cold.

"Why weren't you with her?" He said the only question I was hoping he would skip.

"Alice was." I said.

"You're suppose to watch her!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry." Guilt was coming over me.

"How could I let this happen?" Then I thought of something and fear overwhelmed me I had to ask.

"Did Victoria bite her?"

"No, Victoria only was able to strangle her a little." Jacob said.

"Then why is the sent of her blood every ware?" I asked, I could tell that this was the question he was trying to avoid cause his expression went from mad to sad and pain filled.

"There was an accident." Jacob said. Then Charlie walked into the room before I could press the matter. After we were all silent and I heard a song come on, Your Guardian Angel and listened to the song

When I see your smile 

Tears run down my face, I can't replace 

And now that I'm stronger

I've figured out

How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul 

And I know I'll find deep inside me 

I can be the one

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven 

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. 

Seasons are changing 

And waves are crashing 

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you 

I'll be the one 

I will never let you fall 

I'll stand up with you forever 

I'll be there for you through it all 

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cause you're my,

you're my, 

my true love,

my whole heart 

Please don't throw that away

Cause I'm here for you

Please don't walk away,

Please tell me you'll stay, (stay) 

Use me as you will 

Pull my strings just for a thrill 

And I know I'll be ok

Though my skies are turning gray(gray)

I will never let you fall 

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven [Fades Away

If I could cry silent tears would have been running down my face. _"I should have been there."_ I thought. _"None of this would have happened if I stayed! Bella forgive me!"_ After around 3 hour's of silence later, Charlie left the room because he was too tired and had to work in the morning. I finally got the chance to Figure out what was going on!

"What accident!?" I pushed not hiding the annoyance in my voice.

"Well…Um…You see…" Jacob started but then the door to the surgery room opened and a strong sent of blood hit my nose. I knew my eyes where black but I was moor concerned if Bella was okay.

Carlisle looked at me then Jacob and back, my heart broke to pieces as I waited for any sign she was okay. _"Oh! No My Bella!!! I'm so sorry!!!"_ I thought as sobs wanted to rip themselves thou my chest. Then Carlisle smiled.

"I was never that scared and unknowing that a person would live or die in a long time." Carlisle started and then took a big breath and continued.

"Bella's voice will be really scratchy and she will have some trouble moving her hips for awhile but she should be fine. She lost allot of blood from those scratch marks." _"What scratch marks? Victoria wouldn't scratch Bella."_ Then it all just clicked like 2 puzzle pieces. 'Something Jacob wouldn't want to say and that involved Bella being scratched.'

"You." I said turning to Jacob.

"You scratched her." I said to stop that annoying look of confusion of Jacob's face.

"It was an accident." Jacob said taking a step back and I could see that he was holding back tears.

"You could have KILLED her!" I spat at him. Jacob seemed to get angry at that.

"But I saved her life from Victoria!" Jacob said.

"But you still hurt her." I said. Getting more and more mad with each second.

"Who would like to see Bella she will be unconscious but …" Carlisle started but Jacob and I interrupted by yelling

"Me!" We yelled together.

"Why should you see her we don't need another accident mutt."

"I saved her!" He spat back.

"But I never hurt her!"

"Oh yes you did! You hurt her far worse then what I did, only you were far away and didn't care!" Images flashed through my head of Bella crying a hand across her stomach as if she was trying to hold herself together. I cringed.

"May I see Bella please?" Alice asked stepping up. She was so quiet I didn't notice her enter.

"I left a note so when the rest of the family gets home from hunting they will come over." Alice said.

"Thank you Alice, Bella is sleeping in room 31 if you wish to see her." Carlisle said_. "I know that the rules say one visitor at a time but I'm not going to let that stop me."_

"Jacob you can go home and I will call you when Bella wakes up. And Edward please come with me to my office."_ "That might stop me!" _Jacob was upset but left as I followed Carlisle to his office. _"I'm sure Carlisle wants to know what's going on."_ I thought. And so, when we got to his office and explained everything. When I was done my explanation I had to ask.

"What am I going to do?"

"Well I think you should let Clair and Bella meet, for a start."

"I don't know, I mean what if they don't like one another?"

"But they both do want to know what's going on." Carlisle said looking over some papers that had just been faxed in.

"I don't even think I have the courage to look Bella in the eye." I said.

"Honestly I wouldn't want to be in your position either but you don't have much of a choice… Edward it's very important that you remember something."

"What?"

"Well… If you did fall in love with Clair in the past then you might fall in love all over again and so in the end one of the 2 girls will get hurt, and if you do fall in love then you might get hurt too. It's a dangerous spot your in, one wrong move and it can be a scar that will last you all eternity." And I was suddenly more scared. _"He's right" _I thought _"I can't break Bella's heart and go for Clair, Can I?" _

"If I where Edward I would play it safe and stay where I am till I know for sure if I do or do not at least have the slightest amount of feeling toward Clair." Carlisle thought. Of course he would have the most logical answer and that is why I go to him for almost everything that I'm not sure of.

"Thank you." I said. I went to room 31 and waited for her to wake up. I still could not face her awake but at I hade to see her.

**Okay!**

** Another Chapter up!!!**

** Hope you liked it! **

**I want 10 Reviews or I'm not posting the next chapter! **

**It was my B-Day October 3rd and as a treat I would like some Reviews plz! No Review will go unread! I can promise you that! **

**Thank you!**


	11. 11 Threats that lead to Overthrows

**Chapter 11 (Threats that lead to Overthrows)**

**Okay! I'm back!!!**

** And I am sooooo upset I didn't get lots of reviews but I do have surprise for all those who did bother! I will tell you when I finish this fanfic! **

**I would like to thank all those who DID review! And to tell WishIwasBella781 that you are right and it will get juicy! I love you all !!!!!!!!**

** P.S As much as it frustrates me to say it, I am not S.M! There I said it!!! Now leave me to cry about it and read on!!!!!!**

B.P.O.V I

opened my eyes very slowly to hear the beeping of a machine I new all to well… A heart monitor. I see the white walls and notes rite away that my Angel is not there.

"E… Ed…Edw…" No matter how hard I tried my voice would not respond. It was scratchy and sore and felt like it was on fire. I wanted water so bad but I needed my Angel more. All of a sudden Carlisle was next to me.

"Bella! You're awake!" I couldn't respond only give a week nod.

"Oh! Here Bella, It's a cell phone so when you need to talk you just type it in." It was simple to use so I text in the word 'Water' Carlisle read it and was gone and back in 5 seconds. With a cup of what looked like smashed ice.

"You can't eat or drink for awhile because you injured your side and your stomach can't digest anything till it heals. However you can put this ice in the back of your throat to help the burning. Carlisle scooped up some ice and I eat it happily. When the cup was empty I typed in 'Edward'. Carlisle's eyes went from concern to sadness.

"Edward is not here yet, he left to hunt for a bit." Carlisle said. I typed in 'But he is always with me when I wake up' trying to hold back tears. Carlisle seemed to be at a lost for words so I typed on 'I saw him kissing another girl! I think I'm losing him!!!" Tears fell from my eyes and my breathing became heavy. My rib cage hurt as a tried to hold back sobs. Carlisle's face changed from sadness to love.

"Bella, no matter what! You will always be a part of this family. Don't deny that for a second. You are a daughter to me and for the rest of eternity I will think of you as nothing less." I was in aw. And I didn't now how to sum it up better then in 7 words. ' I love you, all of you, forever.' and with that Carlisle embraced me in a loving hug. We staid like that for a couple minutes till we pulled apart. Tears will still falling down my face.

"I've got to go Bella." Carlisle said and kissed me on the forehead before leaving I turned my head to the window that had curtains covering all except a small crack witch I couldn't help but notice a silver car that's all too familiar in the driveway. A single tear fell from my face as darkness came upon me.

C.P.O.V I

walked out of Bella's hospital room to see a concerned Edward pacing back and forth. Edward seemed to be lost in thought because he didn't even now I hade left Bella's room.

"hun hum" I cleared my throat. Edward jumped and then in a second was in front of me.

"How is she?" he asked not even trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"You need to introduce them Edward. Its hurting Bella more then she lets on."

"I'd say." Jasper walked in Alice behind her fallowed bye my beautiful Esme; I put my arm around her waste. Emmett came in afterward by a very annoyed looking Rosalie. Last in was Clair. She looked scared and relaxed when she saw Edward. She walked over next to Edward but didn't make a move to touch him. Alice must have told everyone what was going on but Clair because only she had a look of curiosity in her eyes.

**(Just to let you know, Alice explained that Edward and Clair were engaged in the past and explained everything about the hotel, Victoria and Jacob to the rest of the family but not to Clair, she really doesn't even know why they are at the hospital. /just thought I would make shur you knew exactly how much the rest of the family knew.)**

"Um… sorry to interrupted but… why exactly are we hear?" Clair asked.

"Uh… Clair… I have to explain something" Edward said.

"Hay isn't that the girl that was at your house?" Clair asked smelling Bella's sent.

"Yes, it is" Edward answered.

"Oh my! I hope she is okay!!!" Clair said. Just then the beeping in the other room speeded up and I knew Bella was up and probably wanted Edward.

"Clair… come with me, I think its time I introduced the 2 of you."

"Do you think will be friends?" Clair ask and Emmett was trying to hold back laughs.

"Well you certainly will have a lot in conmen." Edward glared and then held the door open for Clair who walked in. Edward did the same a couple seconds later and closed the door behind them. Jasper flinched and then spoke.

"Bella is REALLY worried Edward and Clair are going to tell Bella that they love echo her and that we are moving away again." Jasper said.

Jasper's power truly intrigued me! A part of Jasper's power is that he could tell why people are having there emotions. "I'm going to call Jacob." I said and as I left I herd Emmett trying to lighting the mood.

"Did you get what I meant when I said 'Well you certainly will have a lot in conmen'? As in they have the fact that they like the same guy!" Emmett said laughing at his own jock.

"Well look on the bright side!" Emmett said but Jasper cut him off.

"Oh and what's the bright side! Is it that a girls going to end up upset or the fact that I'm going to be depressed the hole week!" Jasper asked his voice sounding very mad.

"Wow, take a chill pill! I was going to say at least Edward can score woman! I mean Bella was true love but 2 women!!! You got to give him credit, he can catch better then we thought!" Emmett said and then Jasper smiled evilly.

"Yah I know, I feel like killing that girl for stealing MY Edward." Jasper said. We all stared at him like he was crazy it took Jasper like a minute before he actually cot on to what he said and then a wave of embarrassment ran thro me.

"Oh my Carlisle! I got to get out of hear!"**(Don't know who came up with that but it Rocks!!!)**

"I'll come with you!" Alice said.

"Common Emmett… Lets get back to what we where doing before we where interrupted." Rosalie said in a seductive voce.

"Edward's car is just in the front to…"Emmett was grinning like a mad man.

"Not in my car!" Edward yelled on the other side of the door.

"Then who's car!!!" Clair and a VERY scratchy voiced Bella screamed.

"No! Not you! I was talking to Emmett and Rosalie and there, too high for saying out loud, rated thoughts about my car and there pleasure!" Edward said.

"Its okay Emmett, my car's in the back..." Rosalie said, and with that they left as I walked with Esme to my desk where I was to make a phone call and maybe… 'Not as far as Rosalie and Emmett'…but still have some not so PG moments with my own angel……** (I'm keeping this T rated and I'm not going back on that so if you want lemons and limes you have the wrong fanfic, sorry!)**

B.P.O.V

**(Thou out this conversation I will be switching points of views allot)**

I was starting to wake up and looked around me, there was no one there… I was filled with a wave of loneliness. Then the door opened. I was expecting Edward but who I saw both shocked me and surprised me at the same time. _"What the hell is SHE doing here?"_ I thought, at first I was mad but when I saw Edward walk in afterwards that emotion quickly became fear. _"Are they going to tell me that they love echo her and movie away again?"_ I wondered.

"Clair… this is Bella. Bella…This is Clair." Edward said not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Hello!" Clair said._ "Who the HELL are you!!!!"_ I wanted to shout

E.P.O.V

When I walked in Bella was in worse shape then I thought. She had big bags under her eyes like she had not slept in weeks. Her hair was a mess and it looked like she would have a lot of trouble untangling that. Her beautiful and lustful, throat hade 2 perfectly clear hand marks around them, I hade to restrain a growl, when I thought about HER touching my innocent Bella! The most noticeable thing thou was her belly. Instead of a hospital gown, she wore some pajama pants and a sports bra. Carlisle said cause it would be easier to change the bandage with was around Bella's stomach. With my vampire seeing I could make out 4 shapes with where scratch marks. Again I had to hold in a growl. I didn't know how to start so I did what I would do if I where introducing a normal meeting.

"Clair… this is Bella. Bella…This is Clair." Then I decided to let the seen before me unfold…

B.P.O.V

_'Who are you?'_ I typed in and showed it to her.

"My name is Clair. I'm 108 years old… and I'm Edward's Fiancée." She said and I became mad again. _"I want to kill that girl for stealing MY Edward!"_ I thought. It took me a minute but I typed in._ 'I'm Bella, I'm 18 years old, and I'M Edward's Fiancée.'_ Clair's eyes seemed to widen as she looked at Edward who just nodded.

"But… But you said forever… together forever…" Clair looked so upset that if vampires could cry she would have been past balling. Edward explained that Clair was Edward's Fiancée in his human life and how he didn't remember Clair. By the end of it all Clair could say was

"Edward can you go get the car?" I'm a soft voce.

"Not in my car!" Edward yelled, and I was in shock.

"Then who's car!!!" Clair and I screamed in a union only my voice was VERY scratchy.

"No! Not you! I was talking to Emmett and Rosalie and there, too high for saying out loud, rated thoughts about my car and there pleasure!" Edward said. Then Edward went out of the room to get the car. Clair's face went from sad to mad as she turned to me.

"So, you got Edward to fall in love with you?" She said in a cold voice.

"We more or leas fell in love with each other." I replied ignoring the pain in my throat.

"Edward seems to be a bit over your class… don't you think?" She asked.

"Well yah… but its love"

"How can you now?! How much do you know about him everyway?! Where you there when he had the influenza?! Did you ever meet Mr. and Ms. Mason?! I bet you never went farther in your physical relationship then a kiss." Clair was brutal on me and the worst part was that she was right!_"What! Did she just say she went FAR with Edward in there physical relationship!"_

"Your ways out of his lead so just give up! He needs someone who can love him fully!" Then she looked at the door and whispered.

"This conversation is our little secret." and with that Edward can into the room.

"Clair the car is at the front door if you could wait for me?" Edward asked.

"Of course, Edward!" Clair glared at me then walked out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked and I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm so sorry Bella! I hade no Idea that I hade a Fiancée! And I'm so sorry for leaving you alone!"

"Edward" I cut him off.

"I know it's not your fault and I would have been madder if you didn't leave me alone to organize my thoughts." I said.

"Speaking of that… can I have my ring back?" Edward smiled and pulled out my ring and slipped it onto my finger.

"Oh Bella!" Edward moved some hair out of my face. There he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My hart sped up and it was loud and clear on the hart monitor.

Beep……Beep…..beep….beep…beep… beep.. Beep.. Beep.. Beep

But instead of putting my hand behind his head_ cause the stupid IV thing was in the way!_ I put more passion into the kiss. Edward moaned and then slowly opened his mouth a little. His tong slid on my lips asking for an entrance and so I did as he asked. His tong slid into my mouth and it felt so good against the raw burning feeling of my throat. Edward pulled me to him and I slowly slid my tong into his moth Edward froze and then pulled away whispering

"I love you" and before I could reply he was out of the room. I lade my head back down on the bed and thought hard…_"hmmmm… I'm not giving Edward up…" "But I can't fight Clair in a battle of strength." "How can I compete with her…………"_ Then it hit me! It was so obvious and risky but if it meant Edward I was in! Just then Alice was next to me. Her hair was a mess and the first button of her shirt was broken.

"What happened to you?" I squeaked out.

"Ummmm… me and Jasper got lost in a closet! Anyway I saw what you're planning to do and I'm helping!!!" Alice was jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"But you now what this means? SHOPPING!!!!!" Alice yelled.

"Yes, Alice I don't se how I can seduce Edward without shopping…"

A couple minutes later Alice and I talked about the mall and my throat was really hurting! Then all of a sudden Jacob ran in. Alice tensed up and walked out leaving us to talk. Now I thought was a good time to get some answers cause I never got a chance to with Edward and Alice was much to happy with my new plan to Overthrow Clair after she Threaten me like that.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Jacob said in a worried tone.

"Fine" I replied.

"What happened to Victoria?"

"She got away but badly damaged." He said looking at my stomach where I had the claw marks he accidentally gave me when trying to take Victoria apart from me.

"I'm so sorry Bella…" tears started to fall down Jacobs face and I felt bad for him.

"Jacob… I'm fine! Pleas don't cry." I said but the fact that my voice was scratchy didn't help. But instead it made Jake remember something. Jake pulled out a bottle of some reddish brown substance that looked like iced tea.

"Bella, drink this! It was made by Emily and me but Embery and Quil wanted to help to. It's a drink that in the legends say is suppose to heal a human as fast as a werewolf!" I'm not sure it will work but it's worth a try."

"I'm not supposed to eat or drink anything?" I said.

"Don't worry about that!" Jacob said. He handed me the bottle and I opened it and it smelt like pine. I drank around half of it and then was full and put it down. When I spoke again my throat sounded so much better.

"Thank you, Oh my Car…God! It's working so well!" I wanted to say 'Carlisle' but I didn't want to upset Jacob.

"What is this made out of?" Jacob looked suddenly sober, like I hade asked the question that he didn't want me to ask.

"Well you now how we heal so fast, so you kind of need some DNA of werewolf…" I almost gagged!!!!!!

"Jacob!!!" I yelled.

"What It's really actually cool how they make it!" I just realized that his hair was cut and if I was not close to vomiting I would be in aw at how he would give his hair to make me heal faster.

"You get the werewolf hair and you cook it to ash. Then you take the ashes and put them in bowling water and then shake it till it mixes. Then you let it cool and then you have it!" Jacob looked proud of himself and I felt like I just eat something on 'fear factor.'

"Well…… thanks Jake!" I tried to say enthusiastically.

"Will I turn into a werewolf?" I couldn't help but ask. Jacob laughed and I felt even more embarrassed.

"No, you don't have to worry about that!"

"Oh… okay." then Jacob's voice became serious.

"Bella, who was that girl with Edward?" Jacob asked. I sighed.

"That's Edward's fiancée." I said and Jacob's eyes widened as he looked at my hand witch had the ring on it.

"But……But the ring you have? And Edward being your boyfriend… What the hell!" Jacob looked so confused it made me smile.

"Edward dose not remember his past so he didn't know hew had a fiancée so at the moment he has 2 fiancées and will have to pick one of us." I said.

"But Bella! Why do you put up with him?! I love you!!!" He said.

"Jacob! I'm sorry but I don't love you. You're my best friend but… that's all." I said, and Jacob looked so hurt.

"If that's what you want Bella…" There was so much hurt as he let me go.

"But I will always be there if you need me. And I want something that I told my self I would get when I first saw you."

"And what's that?" I asked but didn't get an answer cause his lips came on mine. At first I was going to fight back but than thought again _"It's his fist kiss… He chose to have his first kiss with me"._ And so I kissed him back. We pulled apart and Jake stated walking away.

"Jake!" I called, and he turned around looking me in the eyes.

"You're my safe harbor, my best friend and I could live for eternity but will never forget my mutt!" I said and he laughed.

"My door is always welcome and I want an Invite to your wedding! My Jelly Belly!" He said and walked off……………

**Okay! First of all!**

** 1) Sorry for not posting sooner but it is a LONG chapter!**

**2) Didn't you love the Carlisle/ Bella moment!**

**3) About Jacob's little medicine … well… I wanted Bella to heal fast so I could get on with the story!**

** 4) I added that extra part of Jasper's power cause I felt like it (shrugged) Sorry if you don't like it.**

**5) For my dear EmmaBites! I hope you liked the part at the end with Jacob! Since you have a big soft pot for the mutt!**

** 6) Don't you love how Bella is fighting for Edward!**

** 7) Yah! Clair has a little dark side but can you blame her! I mean she was in love with Edward for 100 years!!!!**

**So that's it!!!**

** PLZ REVIEW!**

**Sorry for not having my Beta look at this!**

**Love, Moon In The Twilight!**


	12. 12 out of the hospitaland into

**Chapter 12**

** (out of the hospital and into the mall!!!) **

**hello!**

** Well sorry for not posting so soon!**

**Well, hear is the next chapter!!!!**

**Well I'm not S.M but I do own Clair! "Um… want to tread!" **

**Edward: No way!!! I belong to S.M!!!! **

**(I go to my room and sob for the next week!)**

B.P.O.V

It's been one day and everyone was shocked at how fast my throat and side were healing. My stomach was almost fully healed with the exception of four big red scares that shoed all to well on my Ivory skin. Edward has not been back to my hospital room but an Alice gave me plenty of company. Alice and Carlisle know about the medicine Jacob gave me and hade around the same reaction…

_Flash back _

_"ummm Bella… why dose your breath smell like… burnt dog?" _

_"Well Alice… Jacob gave me some 'medicine' and I drank it…" I said. Alice seemed to know how to make this 'medicine' cause she turned a paler shade then she already was. _

_"What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and Carlisle was in the room in a second._

_ "What's wrong?!" he seemed worried._

_ "Bella drank crimsonwolf" I was guessing that this was the name of the medicine because Carlisle's eyes widened. _

_End flashback _

I was so mad that Edward didn't come to see me but I did understand that he had to entertain his guest. It still brings tears to my eyes as I thought about what Clair said to me and the thought that I'm losing him!!!! Well I was NOT going to stand for that! Then a little lady that looked like a nurse walked trough the door.

"Isabella, you're allowed to leave know." She said with a look of surprise and disbelief but who would believe a girl who walked in with a 75 death rate would walk out healed the same day. Alice was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Oh my Carlisle!!! Bella and I get to go to Victoria's secret!" Alice was saying in a sing song voice. AND YES!!!! Alice is taking me to a lingerie store!!! I never thought I would EVER enter one own my own will with Alice.

We got to the mall bouncing and happy! (NOT!!!)

Alice got there bouncing and happy; I was trying to hide my face from everyone we knew. We walked into Victoria's secret and where met with a women that hade long brown hair with red highlights. She hade red lingerie with a see thro black dress.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a heavy French accent but when she saw Alice her eyes grew wide.

"ALICE!" she yelled and they hugged kissing each others cheeks.

"Lillian, darling" Alice yelled.

"Oh! It's been so long! What can I do for you!!!?"

"Yes it's been long, we would like to see your special occasion stiles and honeymoon lingerie.

" Lillian looked at me then back

"Who's getting married?" she asked

"My friend Bella." Alice said then whispered

"Lillian is a good friend who helps me got my lingerie, When you're married you will understand that you need to come hear like once a week!"

"Why don't you just re use them?" I asked.

"Well there so small! Sometimes they break when you… get lost in closets." I washed the images from my head and walked inside. I was in shock at how small some of the things where. I mean SMALL! Like smaller then the bikini!!!!** (Sorry! I've never been to a lingerie store so I wouldn't know how to describe it)**

I looked around then saw a really nice bleu one. I pulled it off the rack and saw it was…200$!!!! Alice was behind me and holding my arm so I wouldn't make a run for it!

"Bella, you run now you could lose Edward." she said in a warning tone.

"Oh! You're getting married to Edward! As in Edward Cullen!!?" Lillian asked looking happy and shocked with a touch of sad.

"Yes why?" I asked.

"Well… I saw him hear earlier… and…"

"What!!!" I yelled!!!! Cutting her off.

**Oh **

**I know it's a bad cliffy but I'm too lazy to continue! **

**Sorry!!! **

**Plz review and I'll post the next chapter sooner!!!**


	13. Chapter 13 Oh! its on!

**Chapter 13 (Oh! its on!!!!) **

**okay! I'm so so so so sorry! **

**But I forgot to put in a sentence in the last chapter so just read this real quick. **

**Previously **

**"Well there so small! Sometimes they break when you… get lost in closets." I washed the images from my head and walked inside. I was in shock at how small some of the things where. I mean SMALL! Like smaller then the bikini!!!! I looked around then saw a really nice bleu one. I pulled it off the rack and saw it was…200$!!!! Alice was behind me and holding my arm so I wouldn't make a run for it!**

**"Bella, you run now you could lose Edward." she said in a warning tone. **

**I was about to tell her I would have to find some other way cause the price was WAY to high when… _ - that is the sentence that was missing_**

**"Oh! You're getting married to Edward! As in Edward Cullen!!?" Lillian asked looking happy and shocked with a touch of sad.**

**"Yes why?" I asked.**

**"Well… I saw him hear earlier… and…"**

**"What!!!" I yelled!!!! Cutting her off.**

**End!**

**Thanks for reading well hope you like this mini chapter! **

**I'm not S.M**

She looked at me stunned.

"You saw him in a lingerie store!" Alice was stunned.

"Well… lots of men come in hear looking at gifts for there wife's B-day and some wife's even drag them in hear to help them pick some out. I was surprised to see Edward hear I mean Alice always told me he was single." Lillian said and I looked at Alice to see a confused look on her face.

"He was alone???" Bella asked now confused as hell.

"No he had a girl with him. Um… she looked nice but didn't have nice style in lingerie. Edward looked really unconformable in hear but to be honest, so do a lot of other men."

"Are they still here?" I asked.

"No, I was there when they left. Edward secretly paid for this set of lingerie." Lillian walked over to the more expensive looking lingerie and pulled out a beautiful small peace of cloth. It was amazing how such a small peace could look so… breathe taking.

E.P.O.V

Uh! What a day! Clair was dragging me all over the mall! We rented video games and books… but it was kind of fun… if I didn't miss Bella so damn much. We walked out of a close store, I the gentlemen I was offered to take her bags for her. Then Clair changed directions and I 'not being able to see where we were headed had to ask.

"Um… Clair… where are we going?" I asked.

"I just need some underwear." she said and I was glad I could not blush." I wanted so badly to see my Bella!

"Alice would be better to shop with." I said,

"Oh no! Its okay! Unless you want to leave then I can finish alone?"

_Yes!!! See you later!!! Hello Bella!!!_ "No, no! It's fine." I said and Clair gave me a sweet smile. I smiled back but it didn't last long when a saw were we where headed

"A lingerie store!!!" I more yelled then asked.

"Is that to unconformable for you cause you can go wait for me by the food court…?"

_Hell yes!!!! I will see you in the food court!!!!_ "No, no! It's fine." _Damn! Why can't I say no!!!!!_ I thought as I walked in to the store. All the thoughts of the women in the store hit me hard!

"Oh my god! he looks sexy!"

"Uh!!! That girl is so lucky!"

"Damn! That guy is HOT!!!"

I tried not to gage and walked with Clair to some section of the store where a girl was looking at a purple bra.

_ "Oh god I feel uncomfortable!" _I thought. Then in the corner of my eye I saw it! It was small and blue with beads on it. I could only picture Bella wearing it!!!

"Edward what looks best? The pink or zebra…? She said. If anyone else asked me I would have laughed and said they had horrible taste but fore some rezone I could only answer nicely.

"Hmm… I would try the pink if I where you." I said and Clair put the other one down without another thought.

"Thanks Eddie! Now let's go pay!" For some reason I was not offended when she called me Eddie. On our way to pay, I grabbed the blue one and secretly paid for it. wishing I could see my Bella soon…

B.P.O.V

"You don't think he was buying it for her?" Alice asked.

"I don…" Lillian started but I cut her off.

"Alice get a cart!" I said. Alice looked shocked then smiled.

"Oooooooo it's on now!" Alice was bouncing up and down.

"Hell yah!" I yelled.

**Uh!!!! **

**Its sooooooooo short!!!!**

** I'm soooo ashamed of myself!!!! **

**So sorry for not posting sooner and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Plz review!**


	14. Chapter 14 Important info!

**Chapter 14 (Important info!) **

**READ THIS!!!!**

** MEGA IPOTANT!!!!!**

**I'm Back! Oh my EmmaBites! I could never forget you or any of my readers!**

** You are all my Inspiration and I love you all!!!! **

**All I wish is for some reviews!**

** Even if all you say is 'Loved it Plz post the next chapter!" or "nice" **

**It still touches my hart and I need your advise to help me fallow my dream to write Books when I'm older!**

**Okay! **

**Someone told me that it would be fun if we made teams so here ya go!**

**Team Bella : Team Bella means you think Bella and her plan to seduce Edward will work and that you think that Bella will get Edward In the end.**

**Team Clair : team Clair means you think Edward is your true love and won't let a little human girl get in your way. You think that Clair will get Edward!**

** Team Edward : Team Edward means that you want a happily ever after with Bella but thinks that Clair deserves a chance.**

** Team Alice : Team Alice means that you hate Clair and think that Edward and Bella shooed be together forever! You love Bella's plan but you also have some secret doubts about it.**

**Team Jacob : go away Jake! You're out of my story anymore! (for now ) wa ha ha!!!**

**_Jake says:_ Oh shut up! We all now you're going to make a sequel!**

**_I say:_ I'm not sure… but if I do Clair won't be the main part!**

**_Jake:_ Yay! Cause me and the pack killed them all and lived happily ever after with Bella! And we have lots of kids!!!!**

**_I say:_ Keep dreaming lover mutt!!!!!**

**Okay! Pleas vote now cause the next chapter will revile the winning group and there are prizes!!!**

** I must tell you all some very bad news!… I am not S.M (You gasp!) I know, I know so sorry for not telling you sooner!**

**ENJOY THE MINI CHAPTER!**

B.P.O.V

"Okay! So did we get everything?" Alice asked.

"Yep! Now time to put operation Edward in action!" I yelled and Alice jumped at the thought. We where at the Cullen's house getting everything ready. Then Clair and Edward walked in. There hair was wet so I new they had been in the rain. Both Edward and Clair were shocked to see me and Alice sitting in the living room floor.

"What are you doing hear Bella?" Edward said not sounding mad but more or less confused.

"Well Alice invited me over since all the other Cullen members went hunting and you where always out with Clair." Edward seemed a little embarrassed at that but didn't say anything.

"Clair?" Alice was starting the plan.

"Yes"

"I would like to hang out with you! I mean your such a big part of Edwards life and I feel like I barely know you!" Alice yelled.

"Well… how are we going to fix that?" Clair asked.

"Well I think we should go see a movie then go to a spa and then…" Alice had a big night planed and if it where me doing all those things in one night I would die!

"Why do you want to do sky diving with me?" Clair asked a little astonished about how long the list is.

"Its fun!" Alice screamed and grabbed Clair's hand dragging her out the door.

"See yah Edward!" Clair called and was out the door. And it was just me and Edward. As if perfect timing my stomach growled.

"Want me to get you something to eat?" he asked.

"Sure." I said and hooked my arm I his.

"Where do you want to go?" Edward asked kissing my on the cheek.

"How about the restaurant we went to for our first date?" I asked.

"I think that's great." He said and opened the car door fore me. We drove off and I let out a smirk. Tonight going to be one to remember!

**OMG!!!!**

**Its soooooooo short!!!!**

**I feel soooooooooo bad!!!!!**

**BUT IT'S ALL GOOD AFTER THIS!!!!!!**

**Plz plz plz plz plz plz post what team you're on cause the winning team will be in the next chapter!**

**And there are prizes!**

**Love you all!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15 Final battle

**Chapter 15 (Final battle)**

**Okay! Well I was very surprised to see I didn't get many votes for Clair or Jacob! (Not!) But Alice! Well I don't see why you voted for her but it's your choice. **

**Okay! Well I know what you're thinking! "Why didn't she post wile it was V.K!" Here is your answer!!! The thing is that I wanted to make my final chapter a back to school gift! I mean you need something to look forward to! **

**Not s.m! (OMG you didn't know that!) **

**B.P.O.V **

**Okay! My plan was in action! We went out to eat and of course I ordered the same thing. It was a splendid meal and Edward watched me eat the whole time. **

**"Did I say you look amazing today?" Edward said and I blushed the way he loved.**

**"Thank you." I said and dabbed my moth with my napkin signaling that I was full. We got up and walked out of the restaurant after Edward payed. Went back home… **

**"Edward?" I asked.**

**"Yes?" He asked back.**

** "Will you play me my lullaby?" I asked but he didn't reply Instead he kissed my cheek and pulled me to the piano bench. His fingers glided across the keyboard and I fell in love with the melody. I leaned my head on him shoulder and listened to the song… All to soon the song ended and I opened me eyes slowly. I knowtest that Edward was looking at me and was now ready to unleash the last part of my plan.**

** "I love you, Edward." I said with true meaning in my voice and eyes.**

**"I love you too, Bella." And I saw the same look in Edward's eyes. I leaned in for a kiss and Edward kissed me back. A fire of passion ran thru my body and I put my hand on his cheek. Asking for more. Edward obliged like he forgot about the bounders. He let his tong gaze my bottom lip and I opened my mouth greedily. Before I new what was happening, I was laying on the living room couch with Edward above me.**

** "I love you." I breathed and kissed a trail up his neck.**

**"Oh, Bella…" Edward purred holding me close. I started with the buttons on his shirt and he froze. In the blink of an eye he was up and across the room, head in his hands. **

**"Bella… not now." He said and I became sad.**

**"Why?" I asked hurt filling my voice and Tears at the bridge of my eyes.**

** "Bella…" He said pain in his voice from the look I was giving him. **

**"No, tell me why! Is it me…?" I asked hurt and tears spilling.**

** "No! Of course not!!! It's just that…" He started but I cut him off. **

**"Then why! Is it Clair?" I asked now getting angry.**

**"No Bella!!!! Is this what this new attitude is about!?"**

** "My new attitude! Since when did you by lingerie!" I spat. Edward looked shocked. **

**"Bella, I don't know how you new about that but I can explain…" He said and I got up ready to yell at him. **

**"Then explain!" I yelled. And then I was back on the couch with Edward on top of me again. **

**"It was going to be a wedding gift for you." He said.**

** "With Clair there!" I tried to keep my anger up but it was so damn hard with Edward there.**

** "Clair wanted me to come with her and for some rezone I could not say no. I figured since I was forced in that… uncomfortable world I would by it then." I relaxed then.**

** "But then… why?"**

**"Bella, I want that moment to be special. On our honeymoon night,…the night of our wedding." And I was touched but at the same time upset. Edward let me go and I sat up walking to the back door. **

**"Where are you going?" Edward asked.**

** "I just need some air." I said and Edward nodded letting me go to the back door. I opened it and walked out letting the wind blow my hair. I walked out and looked up to the sky. There were not a lot of stars but the blue was amazing none the less. I felt the damp grass on my feet as I walked out close to the trees. All of a sudden I saw 2 red eyes appear from the trees and grabbed me by the neck. Victoria… She flipped me so that I was facing the house and I could not see her. **

**"Scream…" She whispered and I felt a knife press to my throat as I screamed. Edward came into the back yard seconds later a terrified expression on his face. **

**"Let her go!" Edward growled crouching. **

**"Now, now Edward. We don't want Bella's neck to be slit do we?" And the edge of the blade just cut my skin. No deeper then a cat scratch but still some blood tickled down. I gasped. **

**"Why do you use a knife?" I asked trying to keep her talking.**

** "Well what would be the fun of just eating you? No, no I want Edward to eat you… I will see how much blood you can spill before he looses control, killing you and in grief killing himself. I thought about biting you now and then spilling your blood… but I could not stop and I want you to remember it well, when your love bites down on you, making you scream. Not to mention little Eddie should drink pure blood before he dies." Thro out that whole speech Edward was growling. **

**"Well… Lets get started shall we?" And with that she cut my arm. Making me cringe with pain.**

**"Oh! Is Eddie upset to see his human being hurt?" Victoria mocked making another cut under the first one. Just then, the pack of werewolves came out of the woods and next to Edward they stand looking frustrated and ready to go into wolf for any second!**

** "Sorry, about the treaty but we heard Bella scream." Sam said as Embery, Quil, Jacob and the other members of the pack crouched down. **

**"Bella!" Alice cried running over, Clair at her heals.**

** "I had a vision of Bella getting attacked by Victoria and then my vision just shut off so I came to investigate. The rest of the family is on the way." Alice said as Emmett and Rosalie came out of the woods. Rosalie's shirt was half undone and Emmett's hair was ruffled but they seemed more concerned with the situation at hand then the clothing they are wearing. Esme and Carlisle came out from the back door and they looked horrified at the site before them. Jasper came out a few seconds later and now all the Cullen's and all of the pack were in front of me. Then if not to need a bigger audients, Mike Newton came out of the woods looking like he had been drinking!**

**(lol! sorry!!! I could not help but put that! Mike never came into the story! So sorry!!!) **

**"Awww look! More people to watch!" and then she lit another scar this time deeper and I let out a whimper of pain. Edward cringed and they all looked like they were restraining themselves. Victoria opened the wound letting blood spill down my arm. Then bringing the blood stained fingers to her lips. A rush of courage ran thro me. **

**"You won't win." I whispered. Victoria looked furious.**

** "And why is that!" She asked.**

**"Cause its love. Edward Can't hurt me for the pain he inflicts will be forgotten and forgiven in a second. And as long as Edward knows that I love him and he is forgiven then he will be able to live on." I said and Victoria squeezed on my hand tighter hurting me but I did not flinch. Victoria composed herself again. **

**"Clair… Would you like to have some fun as well?" Victoria asked giving Clair a knife. **

**"No thanks. This is your revenge I'll just watch." Clair said throwing the knife back. She walks over to Victoria and Bella, turning around to look at the family of Vampires and werewolf's. **

**"Clair! You where part of this!" Edward screamed and we all looked shocked.**

** "Well that's what you get for killing my brother, James with no rezone for it!" Clair yelled and Victoria looked a little upset about something… **

**"Shut up or the girl dies!" Victoria yelled cutting a long scar across my back."**

** (Here on out its 3rd person point of view!)**

**"Clair! The Only rezone we killed your brother was because he went after us and tried to kill m…aaaaa!!!!" Bella screamed! Victoria had the knife and was slowly stabbing Bella in the stomach. **

**"What! But Victoria you said…" **

**"It dose not matter! They still killed James!" Victoria yelled and then twisted the knife in Bella's stomach. Bella let out an ear piercing scream and the Cullen family flinched. **

**"Say Victoria! Let me have a go now!" Clair said. **

**"Ha, ha! I knew you would come around!" Victoria tossed Clair the knife and then thro Bella on the ground. Clair walked forward and grabbed Bella by the hair. She placed the knife by Bella's throat and slowly moved closer leaning in till Clair's mouth was inches from Bella's neck!**

** "This is for lying…" She whispered menacingly. Everyone closed there eyes for the final blow and then the noise everyone had been dreading came. Slice…Cluck The sound of Bella's head falling to the ground. It was quick and barely auditable but was at the same time slow and loud. The only thing that gave everyone the courage to open there eyes were Victoria's 1 second bloody scream… Everyone opened there eyes to see Bella standing in shock and Clair standing above Victoria… who's head was not far from Edwards feet… **

**(HA! I bet you thought Bella was dead!) **

**"You traitor! James trusted you as his sister!" Victoria's detached head screamed.**

** "I never liked my brother! He loved this curse that was forced upon us… called it a gift! I respected him still! I understand you want revenge but using me! I looked at both sides of the story and they where trying to protect themselves!"**

** "You will never be rid of me!" Victoria screamed as Emmett, Jasper, Esme and the pack tears Victoria to shreds. Carlisle and Alice went to get the medical bag Rosalie went inside to get matches and Edward went to Bella's side.**

**"Bella, I'm so sorry! I had no idea!" Clair was trying to put the words together for a worthy apology. **

**"But… how did Edward or Alice not see this coming?" Bella asked.**

** "I new about your gifts and how it works… Alice was an easy one. I would call Victoria and tell her when I got you alone. Alice would see it coming to late. Actually the whole plan was made in 1 day. That's why she got to you in the hotel room. I called her. It only helped when Alice had a vision and jumped to the conclusion that Edward was cheating on you… Edward was no mach for my gift! When I was a human I was a very famous actor and now my gift is to trick people into believing what I am. So you never had a doubt about me." **

**"What are you going to do now?" Edward asked. **

**"I think I'm going to go up to the Denvil coven in Alaska for awhile. I want to try to be a vegetarian."**

**"Aaaaaa!!!! What are you doing! Put my head back down!!!" Victoria scrammed as her head went back and forth in the air. **

**"Edward! Check it out! I call it Vampire head Volley ball!!!" Emmett screamed smacking Victoria's head as a werewolf thro it back. The 3 of then laughed and Bella flinched just then Carlisle ran out to fix up Bella's wounds.**

**"Well I'm going to go now. I hope to see you again, Bye!!!" Clair yelled running into the forest. **

**"Edward… " "Yes Bella…" "I'm sorry, and… I love you."**

** "I love you to…" And then Edward placed his lips on Bella's…" **

**THE END!!!!**

**omg!!!! It's done! **

**(In shock) **

**Okay guys! Hope you liked it! Don't delete it from your fave fanfic list yet cause I'm about to revile the prize! **

** Oh and if you voted for team Alice you get a special prize! Your prize is to pick my next fanfic! I will give you a list and you will choose witch you think I should do! If you voted for team Alice then your vote counts for 2!**

** I will have the list of Ideas up in a few days or something so plz wait!!! **

**I love you all! **

**And plz be honest if you think I should do a sequel! I will have the summery for the sequel on the next page so thank you for reading!!!! **


	16. Chapter 16 Vote and prize time!

**Hi! Okay! I just want you to know something**

** 1) I am in elementary school**

** 2) I have never been in a lingerie store**

** 3) I have no idea who Mary Sue is so I'm sorry if she is like her.**

** 4) The story is over so sorry but if I didn't get a beta! **

**Okay! I had to get that off my chest! **

**Now! This is how my gift to you is going to work. I am going to put the name and summery of fanfics I want to write and you will vote witch one you want me to write next! If you voted for Alice in the team thing I did earlier then your vote counts for 2 points! **

**Okay so if you won put the dollar symbol around your vote. **

**Ex: OMG! I vote for $Italian Memories$ Okay! Now red and vote plz! **

**Italian Memories**

**When Edward goes hunting after New Moon, Bella gets kidnapped and loses her memory by the Volturi, Edward comes back he thinks Bella is dead but his family stops him from going to Italy. A couple weeks later the Cullen's doorbell rings and as a shocker they see… Bella? No Flames plz!!! **

**Italian Black Jacks **

**Sequel to 'Clair of Edward's past' the wedding is approaching and things are going great! But, the day of the wedding a few wedding crashers Crash the party. What happens when Bella recognizes them and they turn out to be Bella's Old band mates! New secrets get told and a different side of Bella is shown! So they go to the honeymoon and Bella gets changed. What happens when they get home and Bella finds a letter saying that the Volturi kidnapped the band and will only return the band if Bella works for theme! And to make things worse Jacob IMPRINTED on the piano player of the band! The Cullen's need to get the band back and decided to sneak in and kidnap theme back! Knowing they can't do it alone they call up some old friends! Now it's up to the Cullen's, Denial clan, Wolf pack to save Bella's friends and stop the Volturi once and for all… (Rated T) Will skip Lemons! **

**Dancing In Italy **

** Set after new moon. Everything is going great in the Cullen house till they get an unexpected letter from the Volturi saying they are invited the Vampire ball and Bella is to be there gust of honor! Unable to refuse the offer they go but what dirty tricks dose Aro have up his sleeve for our little Bella?... **

**The white house sanctuary**

** Charlie has abused Bella since she was a little girl and her mother died giving berth to her. One night when she was 7 she could not take the beating and ran out of the house, In the forest she found an abandoned white house with furniture and lots of medical supplies and ever since Bella has been going to the house when she gets very injured calling it her sanctuary. What happens when 7 new people are coming to Forks and the White house is not as abandoned as we thought?... **

**(The next one is really crazy but made only for humor and enjoyment! I got the idea a wile ago and its been stuck in my head.)**

**Okay! 2 choices for the name! **

** 1) Play boy, Girl **

**2) The most I've seen of you is on a magazine**

**When Bella was 15 her mom needed money to keep the house going and Bella needed to find a job. The only one she could get that would pay for the house taxes was a job as 'Play boys' magazine swimsuit model! She had to take it as a one time thing but what happens when they want her back?... For complete humor and fun! No flames! It's only going to be like 7 chapters and dose not have much of a plot! I just want to write it for fun! So don't be mad! **

**Fight for freedom**

** Takes place in 1918 Rome. Bella is a Greek slave and is sold to the Cullen's but Bella is strong and a fighter! She is the one who gives hope to all other slaves and is known as a hero to kids of slavery!**

**This fanfic is not set in stone but it seemed fun to write and don't say "Oh you copied "When in Rome!" There will be a big difference and I am making it in Rome and Greece cause I am Greek and like the culture very much! **

**Okay!**

** There you go! **

**Lots to choose from hope you liked theme!**

** PLZ vote! **

**My goal is to get 100 reviews before leaving this fanfic! And I'm so close! **

**I love you all I hope you read the next fanfic even if its one you didn't vote for or something!**

**I really don't want to say goodbye but I must for now till I get 100 reviews! I won't post the next story till I get that! Well for the last time in "Clair of Edward's past"**

** Goodbye!**

**Love, Moon in the twilight! **


End file.
